y e s t e r d a y
by letsgochasethesunsetx3
Summary: A journey through friendship, loss, choices and the times in life that lead you back to where you belong. Niley.
1. Terminal 3

I sat upside down and backward on a metal chair in Terminal 3 of the Charles de Gaulles international airport in Paris, France, completely unaware of the strange looks I was receiving from the many onlookers. I had my iPod speakers plugged into my ears, being drowned by the loudness of the AC/DC song I was listening to. Joe sat next to me, trying to look as un-involved with me as possible. It was only when he leaned forward, pulled the right speaker out of my ear and said, "you're weird," that I realized how odd I must look. Not caring, I stayed in my position and looked ahead of me.

The first person I saw was Nick. He sat there, texting away on his Blackberry, brown curls draped over his face, slightly covering his eyes. I couldn't help but marvel at how similar his look was to his look back when we were fourteen. His expression was virtually expression-_less. _I imagined he was speaking with his mom or somebody important. He had that empty look on his face, the one that read I-know-something-that-you-don't. It always annoyed me, but it also set a challenge: to find out what was going on inside Nick's head.

For the past two months, that's what I had been doing; trying to figure out what was going on inside Nick's head. So far, I had been relatively unsuccesful. The Europe leg of our tour was now complete. I had arrived a completely different person than I would leave. Oh, how much I adored Europe. It has such an illustrious history, breathtaking architecture and wonderful people. I had learned so much here, not only about it, but about myself. The things that happened here in these couple months changed my life, basically picked up the tracks and set them in an opposite direction. At first, I was not happy about this. I don't like change. It requires too much adjusting and adapting; two things I particularly fail in. But now, as I sat in the hard, uncomfortable chair, upside down and backward, as I thought about everything, took it all in, and thought my goodbyes to this continent and this chapter in my life, I was okay with it.

Here's the plot:

Miley, Nick, Selena and Demi are seventeen

Joe is nineteen (Kevin will not be taking part in this story!)

The tour had just ended the first part in Europe. They will now be on their way to North America to complete it. While in Europe, Nick coldly ends a five year relationship with Miley, swiftly replacing her with Demi. While in Europe, Miley learned that her dad had died after six years battling cancer. She had never had a mom, only a nanny whom she remains very close to. Miley enters a rebellious stage of her life, one that does no good for anybody and could danger her relationship with Disney. Nick has a secret that only Joe knows. How will these five teenagers deal with the ups and downs in life? Abrupt endings? Wide open futures? A story of choices, friendships, loss and the times in life that lead you back to where you belong.

y e s t e r d a y

*PLEASE READ: Hello, I would just like to state a few things before uploading chapter two. First, this is a story I just started and I really do hope that you enjoy it. I am an exchange student from France, currently living in North America. English is my third mother language, so I do apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, although I do have a text editor so I am trusting there will be very few to none. This story is going to be fairly long, and the chapters will be as well. This is a great way for me to practice my English! So please, feel free to leave comments of any type. I do prefer the constructive critisism, so if you have anything rude to say please keep it to yourself! Thanks!


	2. Eyes

[Continued from where I left off the previous chapter]

I continued to stare at Nick, wondering if our eyes would ever lock again. They hadn't since _that _day. I missed the way we would look at each other, lock eyes and have a conversation just through looks. The way my eyes would always find his when I was down. It was how I got the strength to pick myself up after I fell. I _needed _those eyes. I depended on them, I depended on Nick. How could you walk away from someone so helpless, someone so hopeless and _alone_? Who could do that?

I stared at him as I drowned myself in self pity, knowing how low it was. Just as the chorus to 'Highway to Hell' was approaching, Nick looked up. His eyes met mine almost immediately. My first instinct was to look away, like I always did in awkward situations. But this time, I just looked at him. He looked back at me. His expression was unreadable, and I assumed it was because he had so much going on inside his head. Oh, what I would do just be in his head for minutes. It must be so filled with thoughts and love and _answers_. He blinked twice, and I wondered if he was trying to speak to me. My eyes filled with hot tears, and I suddenly felt extremely greatful for being upside down. That way, the tears couldn't fall.

I didn't blink nor did I move, I just sat there, upside down and backward, staring into his eyes. Suddenly, he cleared his through and spoke. "Can I help you?" he asked me. His tone was aggressive and annoyed. I arched my eyebrows absentmindedly, racking my brain for something to say. Nothing came up. Instead of speaking, I picked up my iPod and changed the song to 'All The Way Up', turned the volume up and shut my eyes. Perhaps I would seem like a bitch for not responding, but I took that thought out of my mind and replaced it with a new one; _all the way up, all the way down, never look back._

We arrived in New York nine hours later. I had spent nearly the whole flight listening to Selena vent dramatically about how much she loved life. Meanwhile, Nick and Demi couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They sat right next to each other, leaning in every five seconds for a kiss and every two to whisper something in the other's ear. Nick would laugh at everything Demi would say. He seemed genuinely happy. He held her little hand tightly the entire flight and shared iPod speakers. Only once did he turn his head and look at me, our eyes meeting for a nanosecond before he turned back around to Demi.

I studied them closely. Demi seemed so head-over-heels in love, I doubt that I ever even crossed her mind when Nick asked her out. Even though I knew what it felt like to be under Nick's spell, how it just captured the mind and hid it away from the rest of the world, I would never forgive Demi.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the vast hotel room I shared with Selena in Barcelona, my head completely focused on my keyboard. My fingers dramatically ran through the soft keys, each creating a wonderful noise. I looked up at Selena as I did so, and she danced just as dramatically to my music. We both giggled and pretended as if we were performing for a royal family. The way Selena danced looked so effortless, her feet landing on the cold floor with barely a thud, her face glowing in the sunlight everytime she would spin and face the huge open window in which light poured in from. My fingers traveled along the keys, creating an odd but beautiful melody. _

_I gasped when the door suddenly flew open, revealing a tired looking Nick. I shut my keyboard but Selena continued dancing, only to reveal she hadn't been listening to my music at all; she had her iPod earphones in. _

"_Ever heard of knocking?" I asked Nick unneccesarily rudely, to which he responded by rolling his auburn eyes and approached Selena, pulling the earphones out of her head and rudely asking her to get out. Selena pouted her bottom lip at me and turned to Nick, probably ready to debate on whether or not this was fair. But Nick, who was clearly in no mood for games, closed the door on her, leaving just me, Nick and the quiet hotel room._

"_Yes?" I asked him. I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms across his neck, expecting a kiss. I didn't receive one. Instead, Nick pushed me off of him and sat me on the arm of the couch, standing over me protectively. _

"_Miley," he spoke, his voice echoing througout the room. I nodded slowly. "What happened to you?" He asked._

_I was taken aback by his question, completely confused as to what he was talking about. I think he realized how confused I was as he answered the question for me. _

"_You've changed," he said. For a second, I was still confused, and then just as I was about to confront him about what I thought he was going to talk to me about (not answering Nick's texts, not answering Nick's phone calls, not bothering to have any sort of relationship with Nick for the past few weeks) but once again, he spoke for me. "You haven't answered my calls or my texts, you haven't even tried to come talk to me at or after concerts, and throughout the entire day that we are not rehearsing or performing, you're on that stupid keyboard writing God knows what!" he didn't yell this, but he didn't exactly speak it. _

"_Do you even know what you're talking about?" I asked him, standing up off of the arm rest he had sat me down on and approached him._

"_I know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, stepping back but raising his voice. "This is about you having zero respect or acknowledgement for those who have been here for you this whole time! This is about you not even bothering to respond to all of our cards, not even bothering to show up at your _own dad's _funeral!" he yelled. _

"_You don't know what it's like!" I yelled back. I would have said so much more if I hadn't started balling my eyes out in front of him. Normally, I would have held them in to show Nick how strong I really was, how much I could keep myself together. But this time, I let him see all of my tears, feel all of what I'm feeling, because this is real._

"_I don't care if I don't know what it's like!" he yelled and I prayed that Selena would hear and enter the room to save him from saying what I hoped he wouldn't say. "You are the one hiding away from everyone. What are you going to do, Miley? Eh? You're just going to keep it bottled up in you 'till the day you die?"_

"_No," I said lowly, wanting this fight to end._

"_Well too bad," he muttered, "it's too late now. You had weeks to reach out to us, but you had to go and act like the bitch you are and not even give a fucking damn!" he approached me more, coming super close to me, probably only to scare me more. "It's too late now. I'm not waiting for you anymore. I'm done with being your security blanket at all the wrong times. I'm done with being completely _used _by you!"_

"_What the h-hell?" I yelled through my sobs, stuttering uncontrolably. "My dad d-dies a-and you're the one who's s-suffering? What kind of superficial j-jerk are y-you?" _

"_Oh, please," he spat, "if anyone here has self pity it's you and God knows it! Nobody's going to help you anymore, Miley. You wanted to be on your own? Well now you're on your own." _

_With that, I stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face, hoping it would hurt like hell. Nobody spoke to me like that._

_I wasn't expecting him to be so violent, but he pushed me off, a litte too hard, and yelled, "get the hell out of my life! Just get out! We're over, everything's over!" He walked out of the room and slammed the door hard, clutching the place that I had hit him._

_End of the flashback_

I sat in my hotel room, my head totally focused on my keyboard, reminding myself of that day in Barcelona. Only this time, I didn't share this room with Selena. It was small and cramped, and there was no room for dancing. And I was in New York.

The only thing I actually liked about this room was that it had a balcony that over looked some dump street where lots of bums moped around, looking through trash cans. I sat out there, on a white plastic chair, you know the kinds that are usually used to look at some beautiful oceanfront? Well, I sat back in one of those, shut my eyes and took it all in.

Hi, it's the author. I know that this chapter is extremely boring, but I just wanted to get the break up out of the way so the real story can start. Thanks!


	3. Never Before

"Okay, kids," Michael, the tour manager said, "so before we get ready to perform tonight, I have a few things I want to go over with you," he glared at me and I sunk into my seat. We were sitting in the common room, something they have at every venue. This room however, was much smaller than most and only had two small couches that everyone was crammed onto. I sat in between Joe and Selena, trying to ignore Demi and Nick who were cuddling on the other couch. "Tonight, I want no on-stage fights, no _not _doing the dance you are supposed to be doing and absolutely no grinding or on-stage flirting with anyone. Am I clear?" he asked, specifically at me. I nodded and stood up, only to be told to sit back down.

"Tomorrow there is a live chat in Chicago, and since I am an extremely nice person," he stopped for a moment and laughed, "I will let you take the jets so you don't have to drive thirteen hours in the bus," everyone sighed in relief. Everybody hates the bus, because they were so cheap that they crammed five of us into one bus. We spend most of our free time begging Michael to let us fly to the next venue. "However, after this last flight there's no more flying, got it? No more complaints, girls," he looked at Selena and I and I suddenly felt extremely hated by Michael. Everything he did, he implied it upon me. If Michael hated me, then I hated Michael.

"So," he rubbed his hands together in excitement, "everyone to their dressing rooms, it's show time!" he yelled. Everyone tiredly scrambled to their feet, groaning about how much they didn't feel like performing. Michael, on the other hand, was busy trying to liven everyone up yelling, "Madison Square Garden, twenty thousand seats filled!"

"Shut up, Michael," I said to him. I think he was surprised at first. But then he tiredly closed his eyes and told me to get to my dressing room or there "would be consequences".

I entered my dressing room that I was forced to share with Demi and Selena wearing my outfit for the night. It was a large, ruffled pink skirt and a tight silver tank top. I sat down in my director's chair and waited for a hairstylist, studying myself in the mirror. My curly black hair was all over the place, my face had no makeup applied. I looked so simple.

"Selena," I said, turning to her. "Do you think I look weird?" I asked her.

She frowned and replied, "no way, Miley. You're so pretty!" I rolled my eyes at her answer and looked at her again. "Well, if you want my honest opinion, I don't think you should have died your hair black. It was irresponsible. You look super hard-core and scary."

"Good. That's what I was going for," I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"If you think you're impressing Nick by dying your hair, you are dead wrong," said a voice from the other side of me. I turned around, facing Demi. Her hair was in curlers and she sat in her chair, her face all dolled up, looking at me intently.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said, "in fact, Nick thinks you look…manly."

"I'm not talking about," I paused, "Nick."

"Well it's pretty obvious that you dyed your hair black because of him, Miley," she rested her hand on my shoulder, "but lets put this in perspective, shall we?" she smiled. "Nick's girlfriend-"

"Shut up, Demi," I interrupted her.

"If you didn't want me to join in this conversation, then you shouldn't have started it."

"I wasn't even talking to you. I was talking to Selena and you rudely interrupted."

"Just like you just did?"

"Just shut up and go away," I said, slouching in my seat.

For a moment, Demi was silent. Selena looked extremely uncomfortable and left the room right when her hair was done.

"Nick was right," Demi said under her breath, "you are a bitch."

"Excuse me?" I said, standing and hovering over her.

"You're a b-i-t-c-h," she kindly spelt out the letters with her fingers in front of me. Ready to try out my new badass attitude, I pushed her backward and she fell onto the carpeted floor. It was only seconds later she had pulled me down with her and yanked at my hair. I cried out an "ow" but nothing stopped her. Soon she was on top of me, pulling at my hair and yelling things about Nick. I pushed her off and yanked at her own hair, yelling, "nobody likes you Demi! You're so mean!" to which she responded by laughing unhumorously and kicking me in the knee. I had never been involved in a real live fight before, and I have to admit it was sort of exciting. I could feel my adreneline rising, carrying me all the way through.

"Nobody likes you! If you honestly believe people give damn about you you'd have to be just as big an idiot as you are a bitch!" she yelled and I pulled out one of her hair curlers, wondering how this had all started. She pinched the skin on my arm and I cried out, doing the same thing back to her. Tears were running down both of our faces and we looked like we had faught a war. But it wasn't over yet.

I forced her off of me, kicking her in the gut. She pulled my hair again, and I made a mental note to wear a hat or at least have my hair cut shorter the next time I was planning on having a fight.

Right then, Nick opened the door, and a look of horror spread across the room. Great. This must look bad, me on top of his screaming girlfriend while she yanked at my hair. "What the hell?" he yelled and ran over to us. If this was going to end soon, I had to get at least one more good whip at her.

"Nobody even cares that your dad died!" she yelled as she tried to push me off of her, "nobody cared about him. He deserved it for bringing _you _into the world!" Tears flooded down my cheeks as I cried out loud, attacking Demi in the process. How could she say that? "He was manwhore too, the only reason you're here is because he slept with a stripper!" she pulled so hard at my hair that I could have sworn it would just get pulled out of my head entirely, but it didn't. I proceeded to slap her face harder than I'd slapped Nick, and I think I did when she yelled out the biggest cry I had ever heard.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my tiny waist, pulling me off of Demi. I wasn't done with her yet, though. I gripped onto her arms as she yelled "let go!". But whoever was pulling me off of her was way too strong for me. They pulled me off of her and carried me, their arms still around my waist while I kicked and screamed, and sat me down on a couch in another corner of the room. That was when I realized it was Nick.

He stood in front of me to make sure I didn't go anywhere and yelled, "what the fuck?! Are you kidding me?!" He looked me right in the eyes with a look of disgust. Out of all the years I had known him, I had never seen him look at me like that before.


End file.
